The REAL Reason Tom Riddle is Evil
by WitchOfDarkness13
Summary: Everyone knows that Tom Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort and Supreme Chancellor for the Killer Bunnies, is evil. But has anyone told you the REAL reason behind why he is that way?


Albus Dumbledore, Professor of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House, frowns as he looks at his class. Noticing that Tom Riddle, Slytherin fifth year and prefect, was missing from class he begins to worry. For one thing, there was something about Riddle that he didn't understand, and for another reason, Riddle had yet to miss a class. Deciding to wait, he begins the class and starts to teach about that day's subject. As the class comes to a close, Dumbledore calls Abraxus Malfoy to his desk.

"Mister Malfoy, have you seen Mister Riddle today?" Dumbledore asks.

Malfoy frowns, "He was at Charms earlier today, but I haven't seen him since."

Dumbledore nods and waves the young man off. Sensing that there might be a problem, Professor Dumbledore proceeds to the Great Hall. Once again, when he enters the room, his eyes scan the green clad students for Riddle, but still is missing. Deciding to go directly to the source he walks to Madam Greenwich, the matron of the hospital wing, and gives her a smile.

"Alexia, is young Mister Riddle in the Hospital wing at the moment?" he asks.

She shakes her head, "Not at this moment, why?"

"He didn't show up to class….I'm going to see if he'll answer my summons."

"The intercom still isn't working."

"Oh, I know." He smiles and walks to the center aisle of the hall. Raising his wand, the transfiguration master concentrates on the missing pupil, "_Accio Tom Riddle_!"

The spell takes about thirty seconds before the sound of _fwoop fwoop fwoop_ starts to get louder. In flies Tom Riddle. This is not astounding, it is the way he is dressed that amazes Dumbledore. The prefect is wearing what looks like a bright yellow leotard with black tights. He also has on a black cape with yellow trim. Riddle lands at Dumbledore's feet and the entire hall goes silent.

"Here I come to save the day-day-day-day-day-day-day!"

Laughter erupts through the hall and Dumbledore feels his mouth twitch before he unfreezes the wizard in training.

"How," Dumbledore begins, "did you end up in such a…unique position?"

Earlier that day

Tom Riddle, Heir of Slytherin and Future Master of Doom, is walking down the hall, heading toward his transfiguration class when the world goes black. No he isn't knocked unconscious, he is just placed in a body bind and had a sack over his head. As he floats along the hall various thoughts float through his head.

_Who's doing this? Am I going to get to class on time? What's going on? I wonder what's for lunch today? Malfoy better not be behind this or I _will_ steal his hair gel!_

A door squeaks open and then slams shut a few moments later. High pitched giggles erupt almost instantly.

_Ok, so it isn't Malfoy._

"You know," At the voice Riddle gives a mental moan, "you really shouldn't have made fun of my friend the other day."

_Myrtle. Why in Merlin's fuzzy pink slippers does it have to be MYRTLE!_

"I'm gonna have some fun with you Tom. Luckily for me I know the switching spell, so I won't have to even touch you!" A few murmured words later and Riddle can feel the fabric change from being semi-comfortable, to like spandex. A thin piece of something, is it parchment, pokes him in the back.

"Trust me, it's timed to go off three minutes after impact of something, if you sit down or whatever, it'll go off. I also did a spell modification so that it won't rip itself to shreds. The body bind will wear off in a few moments, but don't try to get out of the outfit, it won't work. Ta ta Tom!" Myrtle gives another giggle and scurries out of the room.

Riddle waits patiently, knowing that the spell will wear off soon. When it does he hurriedly stands and rushes out of the room, only taking a chance to glace at himself in the mirror and give a shudder.

_If I can find Lestrange, he can help me out of this…this…torture._

Running down the hall, Riddle doesn't even see the humongous third year walking out of the empty classroom. Riddle hits him head on and bounces away.

"Get out of my way!" he snarls before dodging around the boy to take off down the hall again.

"_Immobulous_!" Hagrid shouts, flicking his wand at Riddle, successfully stopping him, "Now wait jus' a moment. Yeh need teh watch where yeh goin'. Yeh don't look so good, wait here while I get someone the help."

Riddle is stuck in an alcove while he, once again, waits for the spell trapping him to hold off. Before that can happen he feels a tug and starts to fly through the castle.

Current time

Riddle levels Dumbledore with a look of utmost innocence, "I couldn't fathom where to begin, Professor."

Riddle feels his temper get worse when the old man's eyes twinkle even more fiercely and his mouth twitches in a barely concealed grin, "Very well Tom, I suggest that you go to your dorm and get yourself straightened out."

With a swirl of his cape and as much dignity he can muster, Tom Riddle, Heir of Slytherin and Savior of Hufflepuffs everywhere, leaves the great hall. Once out of range his face contorts into a snarl.

_One day, I will get back at them. Myrtle for placing me in this ridiculous outfit in the first place, Hagrid, for making me unable to even move and stopping me from going where I needed to, and Dumbledore, for completely humiliating me in front of the entire school! The mudblood, half blood, and mudblood lover will pay!_

Riddle descends into the dungeons, plans of revenge in his head, and anger growing in his heart.

"Here I come to save the day-day-day-day-day-day-day!"

"AGHHHHHH!"

_Mischief Managed_

**AN/ First of all, a thousand thanks to my parents who were my muses for this story and helped me figure out the general plot, this would not have been created without their help! To my readers, thank you for reading, I hope I got Riddle, Dumbledore, and Hagrid in character (I already know that Myrtle is OOC a bit) as I usually do not right during this time period. Please, please, please leave a review! **


End file.
